


From the Archives

by enchantedsleeper



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Other, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: From the Archives of the Intergalactic Republic: a collection of audio snippets connected to the Strange Case of the Starship Iris. Due to the incidental nature of these recordings, they were not deemed necessary to include in the official reports, but have been filed in the Archive for perusal by interested Agents.(A collection of ficlets, taking place between and during Episodes 1-9. Various characters, canon pairings)





	1. The Captivity Diary of Violet Liu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fic! Which is _not_ the WIP I've been working on for the past two weeks, because I'm nothing if not consistently unpredictable. The idea for this ficlet collection came to me last night, and of course, I had to start writing it _right away_. 
> 
> I had originally planned for this to be a drabble collection, but 76 words in to the first fic, I decided I would rather let myself explore the idea fully than tackle the challenge of keeping it to exactly 100 words. (Yes, I'm a 100-word-drabble stickler, so if it goes over 100 words, it's a ficlet, not a drabble. Unless it's a double or a pentadrabble). However, some ficlets might still end up being drabbles, as the mood strikes me :)
> 
> New ficlets will be added as and when they dawn on me, but I already have another idea lined up that I plan to write today, so watch this space!
> 
> Also, these ficlets are all "audio", so they're mostly dialogue with the odd "sound effect", as if someone is listening to an audio recording. It seemed to fit the concept, and I enjoy writing with unusual constraints :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's first night on the Rumor. 
> 
> (Takes place between episodes 3 and 4).

_The recording begins with a few rustling sounds, followed by a moment of silence. Then:_

“This is… the captivity diary of Violet Liu. Except… I know now that I’m not a captive here. In fact, I think I just signed on to become the ship’s medic. _Laughter, with an edge of slight hysteria and exhaustion_.

“Why not, right? It’s not like things can get any weirder.”

_Silence._

“I know that this isn’t a recording device. I’m surprised that the others haven’t asked for the battery for their coffee maker back, actually. I’ll go and put it back in tomorrow morning. I just wanted to…”

_A slight sigh, and more rustling, as if someone is shifting position on a bunk or a cot._

“I used to keep an audio diary. I mean, it started out as a way to record the findings from my experiments, even when they were just me messing around with test tubes in the science lab after class and not government-funded research projects. I was trying to be ‘professional’. But after a while, I came to like the practice of expressing my thoughts aloud. It helps to clear my head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever needed to clear my head more than… In the past few hours, I’ve been unfrozen from cryo; flown madly away from an explosion; signed on to be the medic for a band of smugglers, including a _Dwarnian_ ; and possibly witnessed contact with an entirely new form of consciousness?

“Oh, and I’m also dead. Le- legally, anyway.”

_A slight hitch in breath is picked up by the audio._

“Let’s not get into that part r… right now. I… I don’t think I can handle it.

“What else, what else… Oh, the ship’s first mate may be the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. That’s important. She posed as someone from my past to get close to me, lied repeatedly, and then insulted and mocked me when I came out of cryo.” _Quieter._ “She also defended me, vouched for me, and saved my life. So. There’s that.”

_Quieter still._

“I can’t believe I told her that I could kiss her.”

_Muffled, as if into some sheets or perhaps a pillow._

“I can’t believe that I still kind of want to.” _Laughter_. “God, I’m glad that this is just a coffee maker battery and not actually recording.”

 _The voice is suddenly clear again, and louder – determined._ “Anyway. Tomorrow I’ll familiarise myself with the medbay, and I have a few thoughts about what happened to the Iris that I’d like to follow up if I get the chance. See if I can’t figure out what happened to the other Violet Liu. With any luck, she’ll be alive and well, and we can pay her a visit.”

 _A snort._ “As if it’s going to be that easy.”

 _After a few minutes, a yawn is audible._ “End… transmission.”


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Krejjh make a bet about the likelihood of a certain First Mate admitting her feelings for a certain Science Officer. 
> 
> (Takes place at some point prior to Episode 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp, I said I would write this today, and... for once, I was as good as my word! I love ficlets. They're so low-commitment, yet satisfying.

“All right, all right. If speculating about Sana and Campbell is a no-go, then what about Arkady and Violet?”

“Oh, man. I swear, those two would be so great together, but they will never, _ever_ admit it.”

 _Amusement._ “Ya think so?”

“Dude, c’mon. You’ve _met_ Arkady. She would rather undergo _torture_ than admit to having feelings. She has – ways that she shows affection, and if you know her, it’s not hard to figure out what those are. But that’s friendship. Romance is… ten times more complicated.”

“More complicated than the gender binary?”

 _A pause._ “Okay, _nothing_ is more unnecessarily complicated than that. But romance – human romance – is somewhere up there.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it. Humans can never be direct about _anything_.”

“Hey, in my defence, I _thought_ I was being really obvious. Sana and Arkady seemed to think so too.”

“But eating is a _social_ activity! It’s for family! I just thought you were, y’know, trying to help us all bond together.”

“I know, I know. I should have got that about Dwarnian culture, but mediaeval literature is pretty light on practical advice.”

_Laughter._

“So anyway, back to Arkady and Violet. I don’t think Arkady would even admit to having feelings to _us_ , let alone to Violet.”

“Really? All right, Crewman Jeeter, I will make you a bet. I bet that not only will Arkady talk about having feelings, but that _I_ will be able to get her to talk.”

“Dude – no way. If anyone, _maybe_ she would open up to Sana, but the chances of her talking to either of _us_ about feelings are less than zero.”

“All right, and what are you willing to give me when I win?” _This last said with a smug confidence._

“ _If_ you win, I will _buy you_ ‘The Lament of Zran-Shazai’ merchandise.”

 _A gasp._ “Will you get me a Khanshizla figurine?”

“Sure, why not. But you won’t win.”

“ _And_ will you admit that Khanshizla is the very best character on the show, and far more noble than boring old Lwuvaya?”

“Now you’re pushing it.”

“Okay, okay. Just the figurine. And, of course, the glory of victory. Which will be mine.”

“You’re on, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Lament of Zran-Shazai' is a made-up Dwarnian ~~shampoo~~ soap (because of course Dwarnians would have soap operas whose names sound like battle poetry), and Khanshizla and Lwuvaya are characters within that soap. I basically just stared at the Dwarnian names and dialogue in the [episode transcripts](http://procyonpodcasts.com/starship-iris/transcripts/) a lot, and then strung together some likely syllables.


	3. Chalk it up to the adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the "missing section" of recording between Sana and Arkady successfully outrunning the security bots on The Gay Louisa, and Violet patching up Arkady on the Rumor. Sana and Arkady have a conversation about Negative Nellys and Dramatic Deborahs, and then it's time for Awkward Small Talk With Your Crush While Bleeding! Also, Arkady hates stitches.
> 
> (Takes place mid-episode 8, picking up from Brian's line right before Agent McCabe cuts in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend far too much time writing this ficlet today at work instead of actually working? Maybe!

"Happy to help."

"We'll make our way through the maintenance tunnels and be at the airlock in five minutes. Tell Krejjh to be ready."

"Copy that. Brian Jeeter out."

_The sound of brisk footsteps, followed by another set of lift doors opening._

_Amused:_  "Did you really call me a 'Negative Nelly' back there?"

"Did you really have to let on to Violet that I was injured?"

"Well, given that she has eyes, and it's going to be very obvious once we get back to the ship-"

"Yeah, but I could have managed it. Now she's going to be imagining the worst."

_The sound of lift doors opening again, and two sets of footsteps echo in the tunnel, a pair of wheels squeaking along behind them._

"Okay, now you're just being a... Dramatic Deborah."

 _A groan._ "Sana, that was terrible."

"I tried. Seriously though - you can't fault either of us for being worried about you."

 _Muttering,_  "I can try."

 _Over her:_ "That's just what happens when people care about you. Besides..."

_There's a pause of a few seconds._

"Okay, what? I do not like that weirdly sly tone you've got going on."

"I'm just thinking that most people would jump at the chance to be tenderly patched up by their love interest."

 _Spluttering._ "Love interest?! I am not some fainting-"

"Oh, look, we're almost at the airlock. Sana Tripathi to Violet Liu."

"Hi, Captain. I'm at the airlock."

"Great. We'll be there in sixty seconds."

"I'll be ready."

_A pause._

"Arkady's all right. She'll need patching up, but we've been in much worse situations with no medical professional in easy reach."

 _Drily:_ "I can't imagine why you think that's comforting, Captain." 

"Well, the comforting part is that we have you now! Here we are."

_A series of three beeps and a hiss as the airlock is opened._

"Okay, we need to get this through - here we go. Hi, Violet."

"Hi, Captain. Arkady."

"Hi, Liu. Look, I'm still in one piece!"

"...You have bloodstains _all over_ your jacket."

"It adds to the aesthetic."

"Sana Tripathi to Krejjh. We're in, let's hit the motor."

"Roger Dodger. Strap in, dashing space crew, while we dash for the skies! Krejjh out."

"C'mon, guys, let's head for the safety rail. It shouldn't be too rough, but Arkady, I don't want you aggravating your injuries."

"I'm fine, Sana. Liu, I can walk, I swear. I'm not bleeding from the **leg**."

"Still, you should put pressure on it. Here, I brought you some gauze."

"Aww, it's like my birthday come early."

_A few moments' silence._

"So... How's the medbay...?"

"Um... Still a closet?"

"Heh. Right."

"I do have some more heavy-duty supplies now since Sana's contact on Hafiza came through, so I have everything I need to patch you up."

"You mean 'heavy-duty' like a heavy-duty bandage, right?"

"Oh, no, that bullet wound on your arm definitely needs stitches."

"Y'know what, it's actually not that deep. The gauze is doing amazing work. In fact, I think the gauze has fixed my injury."

 _A snort, somewhere between disbelieving and amused._ "Do you have some kind of aversion to stitches?"

"There are things I'm a bigger fan of than having my flesh sewn together."

 _A chirpy voice cuts into the exchange._ "Fellas, we are in the clear. Easing off the throttle now."

"The rearview looks pretty clear as well. Nothing on our tail."

"Thanks Krejjh, and Brian. Amazing work just now, as always - I know I can always count on you to get us out of there in the nick of time."

"It's what I do!"

"We'll fly straight to our next destination and switch the fuel tank over as soon as we land. Give us a heads up if anything unusual presents itself before then."

"Will do. Krejjh out!"

"I'm going to take this down to the engine room. Arkady-"

"Don't suppose you need a hand with the fuel tank? It's pretty heavy."

 _Wryly,_ "I think I've got this. You are going with Violet to the medbay, and if her medical opinion is that you need stitches, you are getting stitches."

_A heavy sigh._

"Do I at least get to sit on the beanbag chair?"

"I'll leave that up to Violet."

"Liu?"

"Fine, you can sit on the beanbag chair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought (way too) hard about what might have taken place during that half an hour after the Rumor left The Gay Louisa, and also about whether Sana and Arkady would have switched the fuel tank _before_ they departed from the ship. My assessment was that based on the fact that it was "a matter of time" before they were located, they wouldn't want to risk hanging around and would instead head to the nearest... space object where they could dock and refuel properly. So, let's pretend they had just enough fuel left to do that.


	4. Long Night (Or: A Pair of Dwarnian Headphones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You’ve listened to it a lot, huh?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"You could say that. Uh, Krejjh would say that. I’m not allowed to play it out loud in our room anymore."_
> 
>  
> 
> Krejjh loves their spouse. They really do. But there's only so many repetitions that they can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a TSCOSI weekend :3 (One of many really xD) Yesterday I listened to part of Episode 1, and Episodes 2, 3 and 4 with a friend of mine who is just getting into Starship Iris, and then I finally finished and published the [Sana-centric fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719952) that I've been working on since mid-January.
> 
> Since that's apparently not enough by itself, here's another ficlet that I've been kicking around for a while: how Brian earned his ban on playing the Vre Chel Noke swarm message out loud in his and Krejjh's shared room xD

_“Yava tella nakvach frun croy? Reshfur croyba frun nak. Brucks k’wachfochnak, frun croy, ybeckrin geshwen grunka voke.”_

“Yava tella nakvach… nakvach… Hey, Krejjh?”

 _In a slightly long-suffering tone:_ “Yes, Crewman Jeeter?”

“You said that ‘nak’ was we, right? So nak _vach_ could be… Us?”

“Maybe, Crewman Jeeter. But my recollection of Classical Vre Chel Noke is not good at **all**.”

“Reshfur croyba frun nak… Why would “we” appear so often? Who is “we”?”

“Again…”

“I know, I know, buddy. Sorry, I’m just thinkin’ out loud. I’ll do it in my head.”

* * *

_“Thasia korkvanchad jre-gesh? Craddock jre-gesh? Yava tella nakvach frun croy? Reshfur croyba frun nak.”_

“Crewman Jeeter?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I love you, but do you have to play that recording out loud? Don’t you have headphones?”

“The audio quality is way better if I play it aloud. I can’t pick up on the endings or the vowel variations too well if I use headphones. I mean, not with my inferior, human-quality headphones anyway. If I had a _Dwarnian_ pair, it might be different.”

“Oh no. Because you lent the last pair that I gave you to _Arkady_ , and she _broke_ them. So now I only have one pair left, and I need those to listen to Sh’th Hremreh.”

 _Sadly,_ “I guess I’ll just have to carry on playing it out loud, then.”

“Could ya just. Could you take a break from it for like an hour, please?”

“Can I come watch Sh’th Hremreh with you instead?”

“Sure! _Anything._ ”

* * *

_“Reefshoke nakbyad. Hamchand croykaba frun nak, kavun byeshta nak.”_

“Crewman Jeeter.”

“Uh, yeah, Krejjh?”

“Have you _slowed down_ the recording? Is this to prolong my suffering?”

“No! It’s just helping me to understand the construction of the individual words. I’m wondering if there’s a chance that Vre Chel Nokean could be a synthetic language – maybe agglutinative…?”

 _Sounding slightly exasperated:_ “How can you _tell_ if you don’t even know what the words mean?”

“Well, admittedly I’m basin’ this mostly on the ‘nak’ modification and the possibility that ‘nakvach’ means ‘us’, but I’ve noticed certain syllables tend to crop up in multiple places with different endings, for example ‘croy’…”

 _Muttering very quietly_ , “I shouldn’t have asked…”

* * *

_“Brucks k’wachfochnak, frun croy, ybeckrin geshwen grunka voke. … Sh-ned jve-sha. Clafur towe.”_

_Rustling sounds are heard, like a cover being thrown back._ “ **Brian**.”

 _Guiltily_ : “Yes?”

“It is. Three o’clock. In the morning.”

“Sorry, Krejjh, I just had this idea about the swarm’s message, and once I’d started thinking about it I couldn’t sleep, and I thought if I played it _really quietly_ …”

“You call that _quiet?”_

“Well, to my inferior human ears-”

_There is the sound of an object flying through the air, almost as if someone has grabbed a pair of compact Dwarnian headphones and thrown them across the room. They land with a soft clatter._

“Uh, Krejjh, love, are you sure-”

“If you promise to never play that recording aloud in our room again, you can _keep them_.”

“…You won’t hear another syllable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transliterations of the swarm's message are taken directly from the [transcript for Episode 4](http://procyonpodcasts.com/starship-iris/transcripts/S1E4-Phone_Home.pdf).
> 
> I'm a language enthusiast but I'm no linguist (and also, Vre Chel Nokean is a fictional conlang), so uh, take the "linguistic analysis" in this fic with a grain of salt?
> 
> Also, Krejjh loves their spowz dearly and will normally listen to him rambling about linguistics with complete enthusiasm, because he's adorable when he's passionate about his field. However, I imagine there are still times when they regret setting him off xD


End file.
